battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
The Reveal/Transcript
Before the intro : : :Leafy: Since you, are so wonderful, I'm giving you a gift. :gives Bubble a red present box :Bubble: Wow! That's the nicest thing anyone have ever done for me! : :Bubble: I can do what I want! :open the present box :(Inside the present box is a pair of blue spring shoes) :Bubble: Ooh! They're the springy shoes I've always wanted! :wear the spring shoes and bounces away :Bubble: Thanks Leafy! :Leafy: You're welcome. :steps in :Pencil: Hey! I want a gift! :Leafy: Ohhh, ahhh, well, ahh, well... :Pencil: Gimme! :takes Bubble's spring shoes :Leafy: Here. :Pencil: Geez, thanks! :Bubble: *screams* :falls down and pop herself :Leafy: Ice Cube, I got some for you too! :gives Ice Cube a pairs of red spring shoes : :to Pencil doing flips and fall down, head first :Cube jump into and puncture deep into Pencil's pen driver :recovers Bubble :looks at Pencil and Ice Cube :Bubble: Hey! Those are mine! :take the pairs of spring shoes from Pencil and Ice Cube :Intro plays After the intro : :at Stake intro plays :Announcer: So, as the nine of you know, all of you are up for elimination. : :Announcer: Yes. Firey, except for you. So now it's time to see who will be eliminated. We've got a large crowd watching us again. Stalkers. :shows the recommended characters watching :Announcer: However, one may join the game. :gasps :Announcer: But I'll get to that later. We have 288 votes. Anyway, here are 8 knives. If you are safe, I'll throw you a knife. : :Announcer: So first, Firey had immunity so he's safe. :gets a knife, but it hits a tree :Firey: Woah! :Announcer: Ice Cube only had 5 votes. She's safe. Fling. :Cube gets a knife, but it hits a tree :Ice Cube: Ahhh! :Announcer: Bubble and Leafy got 7 and 10 votes respectively. :Bubble: What a relief! :and Leafy get a knife, but they hit a tree once again :Announcer: Spongy. Despite your extreme fatness, you only received 28 votes. :gets a knife, and it hits him :Spongy: Woah. :Announcer: On April 1st, 2011, history was made. Englishcreamcakes cast the first vote for Pencil. :Pencil: Oh no, seriously? :Announcer: It turns out she got 37 other votes, too. Regardless, with only 38 votes, Pencil is safe. Fling. :gets a knife, but it goes past her :Pencil: That's 38 more votes than I expected! :shine down on Tennis Ball, Blocky, and Rocky :Announcer: So it's Tennis Ball, Blocky, or Rocky, to be eliminated. :Announcer: Well, it's not Rocky. Fling. :vomits at the knife, breaking it :Announcer: And it's not Tennis Ball. Fling. :knife is thrown at Tennis Ball :Tennis Ball: Ahhhhhhh! :Announcer: Blocky, I'm sorry, but you received 112 votes. That's enough to eliminate you again. : :to [[Sweet Tooth|Episode 4], when Blocky was eliminated] :Powered Device teleports Blocky to the TLC :Announcer: So Blocky has been eliminated. Let's take some time to commemorate Blocky's elimination. :Pencil: No! Pssh. Let's not do that. :Leafy: I agree! Let's not. :Announcer: Fine. Whatever. I guess Blocky gets no love. Anyway, you are the final 8. :Firey: Yay! Being in the final 8 without Coiny is wonderful! :Tennis Ball: 8 is also 2 to the 3rd! :Announcer: For your information, these are your current scores. At the end of this episode, the 3 people with the lowest scores will be up for elimination. Now it's time to start the 17th contest. We will be throwing frisbees. :Firey: Ooh yay! :throws a saw at Pencil :Announcer: But before we can begin, you must pair up. :Tennis Ball: Uhh pair up? Ok. :Pencil: OMG Bubble, we so like have to be partners! :Bubble: Yeah! :Ice Cube: What? :Pencil: Oh sorry Ice Cube. I'd let you in if i could, but I can't. :Cube kicks Pencil :Pencil: Agh! :Ice Cube: Revenge! :Ice Cube: Thanks for picking me, Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance. :Pencil: You are in our alliance Icy, just not right now. :walks towards Rocky then sits, Rocky then vomits at Spongy :Firey: Well, the gross ones are in a team so I guess I'm with you Tennis Ball. :Announcer: So are you done forming teams? : :Announcer: Each team gets a Frisbee. Stay on opposite sides of the zone. Try to have three successful catches. :Bubble: Ooh! That might not be so easy! :Announcer: But if you don't finish before the Sun goes down, you will incur a penalty. :noises :Announcer: Go. :Tennis Ball: Ok, ready? :Firey: Ready! :Ball throws the Frisbee, but it lands in front of Firey :sighs :Tennis Ball: Sorry! :Leafy: C'mon, Ice Cube! Let's get first! :Frisbee and shatters Ice Cube :Gasps :throws a Frisbee, Pencil catches it and give Bubble a thumbs up :barfs a frisbee and hits Spongy's face :Firey: Throw harder! :Ball throws a frisbee and Firey catches it with his mouth :Tennis Ball: Wow! That was amazing! :throws back the frisbee with his tongue :Firey: I know right? :Ball tries to to throw the frisbee but it's stuck to his leg :Tennis Ball: Oh no! Your saliva is too sticky! :Leafy: Do I want to recover a recently destroyed ice cube? Yes. :Leafy: When was the ice cube destroyed? Around 22 seconds ago. :Leafy: What were the dimensions of the ice cube? 8 by 9 by 11. :blows the frisbee to Rocky and he Rocky catches it in his mouth :Firey: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! The other teams are catching up! :Tennis Ball: I'm trying! :Pencil: Alliance power! :catches it by jumping with her springy shoes :Pencil: Yeah Bubble! Air five! :air "fives" the air :Ball tries to throw the frisbee :Firey: Tennis Ball! Hurry! Now! :Leafy: Hmm.... tap water I believe? :throws the frisbee and Pencil catches it :Pencil: Yeah! We're done! :barfs the frisbee and Spongy catches it with his mouth : :Announcer: Two teams have finished. Two have not, and what do you know? The sun is setting. :Ball is frustrated :Firey: Here! I'll get another frisbee! :gets another frisbee :Tennis Ball: Hurry! :throws the frisbee and Tennis Ball catches it :Firey: Phew! That's three! :sun is setting :Tennis Ball: Wow that was too close. :Leafy: Okay final question. What was the ice cube's personality? Hmm... i'd say quiet and vengeful. :Cube suddenly appears :Leafy: Yay! Ice Cube! Now go to the other side. :Cube returns to the other side :Leafy: And catch this frisbee! :Cube gets shattered by the frisbee :Leafy: Noooo! :Announcer: That's the end Ice Cube and Leafy will receive a penalty. :scene become daytime :Announcer: Well, that was a short night. Now it's time to receive your rewards. First, Ice Cube, for receiving the fewest votes at this Cake at Stake, you get a prize. :card opens, revealing +125 points, everyone claps :Leafy: Congratulations, Ice Cube! :points of Ice Cube were added, raising its score into first place :Announcer: Pencil and Bubble were the first to finish their catches. :Pencil: Ooh, lest see what we get! :opens the card, revealing +200 points each, most people clapped :Pencil: OMG, yay! with Bubble :Spongy: What is it? :opens the card, revealing +100 points each, some people clapped :Spongy: Meh. :Firey: Okay, Tennis Ball, here it is. :opens the card, revealing +15 points each, few people clapped :Tennis Ball: It's not much, but I'll guess we'll take it. :Announcer: Let's add those up. :points of contestants are added, changing their positions :Announcer: Ice Cube and Leafy, you received a penalty. :Leafy: Ohh, let's see what it is. :opens the card, revealing -1000 points each, everyone clapped :(Cuts to Blocky's Funny Doings International Commercial) :Blocky: Hey guys! For a prank! Suspend a Firey Recovery Center on above a lake. It's simple! Idea by Simondomino and Geriolah7! :Voiceover: This program was brought to you by Blocky's Funny Doings International. :smiles and thumbs up :Announcer: Leafy and Ice Cube, you each lost 1000 points. :points are subtracted on Leafy and Ice Cube's scores :Announcer: So these are your current scores. Tennis Ball, Ice Cube and Leafy are in the danger zone. But the voters won't be deciding who will be eliminated. The contestants will. :Tennis Ball, Ice Cube and Pencil all gasp :Announcer: The five contestants who aren't in the danger zone will have one month to choose who to eliminate. :Firey: Ooh, hah hah! Finally some control! :Tennis Ball, Ice Cube and Pencil all gasp again Debuting auditions Announcer: Voters, comment and vote who you think you should join the battle. Voting ends May 10th. card pans, saying Episode 18 will come out on June 1, 2011 Epilogue sun rises, causing the TLC to be bent, causing the eliminated contestants to scream sun stays still ends Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts